


Quit Smoking, Tsukuyo-sensei

by gin_no_tsuki



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, also i love class 3z au, i apologize if it's a bit ooc, i guess, just want to write gintsuku making out so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_no_tsuki/pseuds/gin_no_tsuki
Summary: "I'm sure there's something else these pretty lips of yours can do better other than smoking."





	Quit Smoking, Tsukuyo-sensei

It was quite a windy Friday afternoon when Tsukuyo got to the rooftop of Gintama High. Classes were already over but she decided to cool down first before going home.

She stood overlooking the campus, watching the students passing the gates and on their way home. Fishing a pack of cigarettes from her lab coat, she took out one nicotine-filled stick and put it in between her lips. When she tried getting her lighter from her other pocket, she noticed that she didn't have it with her.

Clamping the cigarette between her right pointer and middle fingers, she clicked her tongue and muttered, "Damn it." She really needs her cigarette fix right now.

"Need a light, Tsukuyo-sensei?"

Tsukuyo jumped upon hearing that familiar deep but lazy voice. Feeling her cheeks burn and her heart skipping a beat, she turned around to see Ginpachi with his signature natural messy silver perm and dead fish eyes looking at her behind his glasses. She noticed he got a cigarette sticking out of his mouth, too, and on his outstretched hand is a lighter.

"I-if you don't mindㅡ" she stuttered and cursed herself for it.

When she was about to grab the lighter from his hand, he closed his fist and went beside her, leaning on the railings. He then offered his lighter again but this time, it was already lit up.

She stared at him for a second before putting the cigarette back in between her lips, trembling a bit and leaning forward to the fire as she breathe in for the end of the cigarette to burn. She exhaled the smoke with a sigh. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Ginpachi then slipped his hands in the pockets of his lab coat. Tsukuyo glanced at him, taking in the sight of him looking up to the sky. He may seem unkempt because of his wild hair and always loose necktie, but he has this certain charisma that drew people to him, including her.

"Why are you here, by the way? This place is mine after school hours." He turned to her, his face expressionless as always.

"There's no memo about you gaining rights to the rooftop after school hours, sensei." She casually looked away and smoked, hoping he didn't notice her staring at his profile and her blushing cheeks.

"Oh well, then I guess I can share the rooftop with you today... Hey, sensei..." Ginpachi turned to his side, leaning his hip against the tall concrete railing. "You sure do know how to destroy your lungs at such a young age. You should quit smoking."

"What's it to you? And don't tell me to quit when you're smoking in front of me."

"This is not a cigarette, damn it. How many times do I have to tell everyone that this is a lollipop?"

"Don't lie to me, sensei. Lollipops don't release smoke."

"I'm telling you, it's a lollipop. I'm just licking it too fast. See?" He took out the cigarette from his mouth only for Tsukuyo to see that, indeed, it's not a cigarette but a pink lollipop, probably strawberry-flavored, and it's almost gone, too.

"When did you stop smoking then?" Tsukuyo asked, curious as she knows that Ginpachi is as a heavy smoker as she is.

"Yesterday."

"Tell me to stop smoking when you haven't smoked for a year."

"Tch. What a stubborn lady," Ginpachi scowled then put the lollipop back in his mouth and seconds later, the end of the stick started to release smoke again.

Tsukuyo then thought of teasing Ginpachi since he proclaimed that he already quit smoking, and she's sure he's starting to miss it. And so she puffed out smoke on his face and laughed when he coughed and waved his hand to fan away the smoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Tsukuyo?" he exclaimed with a loud voice but she wasn't intimidated by him. Instead she just grinned at him and turned around to lean on the concrete railing. "I'm pretty sure you miss the smell of it. Be thankful."

Just as she was about to place her cigarette back on her lips, she suddenly found herself trapped between his body and the railings. His hands are holding on to the railings on both sides of her body. Slowly, she looked up at his face that's so close to hers and when their eyes met, she gulped, the cigarette between her fingers dropped to the ground, completely unnoticed.

"U-uhm..." And it seems like she swallowed her tongue unconsciously for she can't even speak. Her heart hammered against her chest as the scent of his cologne and her cigarette tickle her senses.

Tsukuyo had always considered Ginpachi to be an attractive, bad boy-ish type of guy. Heck, she even thinks he's hot. But she wasn't prepared to face that attractiveness and sexiness in this distance. _He's close... Too close..._ she thought.

Tsukuyo's eyes followed his every movement when his hand plucked the stick out of his mouth and threw it away. She wanted to melt when he licked his lips.

Ginpachi continued to stare at her and she felt that she'll surrender herself to him sooner rather than later. His gaze was so heavy and... sensual. She was the first to break eye contact when she looked down.

"Hey, Tsukuyo..." she felt tingles run down her body when he said her name with gentleness. It made her weak. "You should quit smoking." His finger hooked her chin and made her look at him. She noticed his eyes looking down on her lips, and she felt his thumb swiping her bottom lip slowly and lightly.

"Why are you telling me that..." she said, helpless and breathless. Tsukuyo wanted to push him away, to get her personal space back. So she put her hands on his chest, but instead of a push, she only gave him a weak nudge.

Ginpachi continued skimming her lip with his thumb, and he gave her a small smile. "I'm sure there's something else these pretty lips of yours can do better other than smoking."

Tsukuyo's eyebrows met upon hearing what he just said. "What do you mean?"

His smile became wider. "Oh, you want me to show you?"

Before she can even react, she felt an unfamiliar softness against her lips... then it moved, teasing her bottom lip. Then came the realization. Ginpachi is kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock and she pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

Ginpachi's smile never wavered. "I'm showing you what your pretty lips can do." He removed his glasses then and slipped it in his lab coat's pocket. After that, he cupped her face with his big hands and leaned down on her again, capturing her lips for a second kiss. It was gentle, like telling her to move her lips and kiss him back.

Tsukuyo clutched his coat, not knowing what to do. She had never been kissed like this in her entire life, heck, this is the first time she's being kissed! _How do I even kiss him backㅡwait, do I really want to kiss him back?!_  


It was a battle between mind, body, and heart. Her mind was telling her to push him away, her body was reacting to his kiss and making her feel warmth that she felt for the first time, and her heart was beating fast that it was almost hurting and yet, it was as if its telling her to go on and kiss him...

She admits she likes him. A lot.

And because of that, she let her heart take over her.

She doesn't have any experience in kissing, but as she clutched his coat tighter, she closed her eyes and imitated the way his lips moved against hers.

It was probably because she responded to his kisses, she felt his lips curving into a smile. He then broke the kiss just long enough so she can breathe for a while, and his lips touched hers again for the third time, kissing her rather slowly, but it felt more demanding.

Ginpachi's right hand found its way on her nape while his other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. A moan suddenly escaped from her throat when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and touched her own. The foreign yet delicious sensation felt so good, it was as if her brain suddenly shut down and all she can focus on is the kiss they are sharing.

His kisses strongly tastes like that strawberry-flavored lollipop he got earlier, and it was honestly making her knees weak. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck, threading her fingers in his unexpectedly soft hair.

She pulled away for just a second to catch her breath, but he took the opportunity to softly bite her lower lip and tug on it lightly. The gesture made her shiver in pleasure and a small, helpless squeal got out from her lips.

"Gin--"

"Shhh..."

He captured her lips again, their kisses becoming more passionate as time goes by, their tongues dancing to their own rhythm. They both tilt their heads in opposite directions in perfect synchronization, deepening the kiss even more. Tsukuyo can't help but sigh against his lips.

She then felt his hand caressing her waist and the small of her back... and it was slowly travelling south. Her mind was suddenly on red alert, and because of that, she accidentally bit his lower lip in panic. But she didn't expect it to be answered by one deep, throaty moan from him... a sound so sexy it was like pouring gasoline to the flame that was already burning inside of her. She didn't expect herself to get turned on with just one moan from him either.

But that was when he decided to break the fervent kiss, and pulled away.

Tsukuyo slowly opened her eyes, breathing quite raggedly after being so thoroughly kissed, heart hammering quite loudly against her chest, and she was greeted by Ginpachi's handsome face.

He smiled softly at her, swiping his thumb lightly on her lower lip like what he did earlier. With a husky voice, he said, "That was very interesting."

Tsukuyo's face turned beet red and she turned her back to him, playing with the hem of her skirt. "W-well, sorry for being such a sloppy kisser! You can't blame me..." then her voice suddenly turned into a whisper, but it was still loud enough for Ginpachi to hear. "That... Th-that was my first kiss..."

She then felt his hands rest on her waist, his body pressed against her back, and the feel of his lips on her ear sent a delicious shiver down her spine. And she can feel something else poking the small of her back. She doesn't even want to think what it was, but it's already too late since she definitely know what that thing is.

"If you quit smoking now," his voice was just above a whisper and his breath was tickling her ear and she swears, she feels like her ears are as red as her face. "I'll make sure this won't be the last time we're kissing. Your choice, Tsukuyo-sensei."

"You have a weird way of asking me out, Ginpachi-sensei..." she said, and she was replied by a chuckle.

"It won't be much fun if I just asked you out just like any other normal guy. Oh, and by the way, you're a great kisser. It's such an honor for me to be the very first guy you get to kiss." He pulled away right after that, and Tsukuyo immediately misses the warmth of his body. "I'll be waiting for you on my motorcycle. Hope you won't turn me down."

She took deep breaths to calm herself down, and counted to ten before turning around. She only caught a glimpse of Ginpachi's silver hair as he went down the stairs.

She fished the pack of cigarettes from her pocket and stared at it. What even kind of proposal did Ginpachi just offered to her? And even though she finds it absolutely ridiculous, she's interested in accepting it. Very much interested.

A resigned sigh escaped from her smiling lips. "Oh, what the hell," she said as she crushed the pack of cigarettes, threw it in the trash, and followed him.

And Tsukuyo didn't even noticed that she stepped on the cigarette on the ground that she dropped earlier.

Guess she's gonna quit smoking.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I disappointed you, this is my first time writing something like this... I can only see Class 3Z GinTsuku fanarts but no fanfics so I wrote one (or I'm just not searching hard enough). Just the thought of Gintoki and Tsukuyo in Class 3Z AU as co-teachers and being attracted to each other appeals to me so much.
> 
> But still, first base, secured.


End file.
